Love Letters
'"Love Letters" '''is the seventh episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 148th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on April 1, 2015. In the episode, Landon attempts to end Austin and Natalie's affair by chiding them both. Ophelia and the Father have a tense confrontation that could change the dynamic of the town. The Episode LANDON'S APARTMENT ONE WEEK LATER Austin paced the apartment. It had been only a few hours since his last visit to Natalie, his ninth this week, but still he wanted to see her again. It was addicting. He tried not to think about Katherine, who had called twice in the past week. Austin couldn't bring himself to answer the phone. He loved his wife; he truly did. He couldn't understand it. The front door opened and an angry Landon walked in. "Well look who ACTUALLY is home!" he said, throwing his bag to the corner. "Hi," Austin said slowly. Landon slammed a pile of letters on the kitchen table. He pulled Austin's cell phone from his pocket. "Oh!" Austin said, "There's my phone!" "Yeah!" Landon said, "Here it is! You know where I found it? Natalie's bedroom!" Austin felt a surge of jealousy. "Why were you in Natalie's bedroom?" Landon dropped his jaw. "I was treating a sore throat! Found this under the bed. And the photo gallery? Literally filled with...with all this...this smut!" Landon showed Austin the various pictures he took with Natalie over the week. "So she knows you're alive," Landon said, "Lovely. Does every whore in town know?" "Natalie is NO whore!" Austin shouted. Landon was openmouthed. "You are walking on very, VERY thin ice, Austin. Break off the affair. Today." "No," Austin said, standing straighter, "You can't make me." Landon slammed his fist on the table. "Don't be like the others in this town, Austin! Don't be like Bryce or Oliver!" "Bryce is staying faithful!" Austin said, "Christie's been missing for a week!" "They found her cell phone at the Inn," Landon said, "They'll find her sooner or later." He stopped himself. "That's not the point, Austin!" Landon cried, "You're cheating on your wife!" "She doesn't know..." Austin said, knowing that was no excuse. "Austin," Landon said firmly, "Listen to me very carefully. You need to break off this affair." "Don't try guilting me," Austin said, "I'm a grown man." "A grown man," Landon replied, "with convictions. Take a look at these." Landon pushed the stack of letters on the table toward Austin. A few fell on the floor. There were over two dozen. Bending over, Austin saw Katherine's name on the return address. "Oh," he said. Landon sighed and sat at the table. "They're all from Katherine," he said, "Read them, Austin. I think you need to hear her." Austin sat and undid the binding on the first love letter. SHERIFF'S HOUSE NEXT MORNING Father Kelly and Landon walked side-by-side into the Sterling House. Silas was waiting nervously in the living room. "She hasn't eaten anything," he said when the other two men arrived, "Isobel's acting much worse. Is she..." "She can't die from depression," Landon said, "but she could from starvation. Give us a tray; we'll bring it up and try to convince her." "God's not ready to take her yet," Father Kelly said, holding the cross around his neck. Silas let the doctor and priest upstairs. Isobel was hidden under the covers. "You go first, Atticus," Landon said, "Let me know if you need my medical expertise." "Of course," Father Kelly said. He took the food tray and entered the room. Landon closed the door and turned to look across the hall. He could see Natalie's red dress slung over her bed through the crack in her door. Landon knocked politely. "Come in!" Natalie chirped. Landon entered. "Doctor!" Natalie said cheerfully, "I wasn't expecting you. I feel much better now." "I know," Landon said, avoiding her gaze, "I have to talk to you." Natalie looked confused. "Have I done something wrong?" "Not necessarily," Landon said, "Unless you knew..." Landon cleared his throat and looked into Natalie's eyes. Now was not the time for cowardice. "Are you aware that Austin Devereaux is married?" Natalie's face drooped. "What are you..." "Why have you tempted Austin? He is not a strong moral man, apparently. He was easily susceptible to your advances but..." "Doctor!" Natalie snapped, "Are you telling me who I can and cannot have sex with?" Landon opened his mouth, but Natalie wouldn't let him speak. "For one, I did not purposefully seduce Austin! He pushed himself into my house, demanding me! He was miraculously ALIVE! I thought he was DEAD! What I would like to know before you level any more heinous accusations against me, is how you knew that Austin was alive?" "I found him," Landon said, "I've been trying to protect him." "And I've screwed him?" Natalie said, cocking her head. Landon paused. "You may have screwed him in two ways," he said. Natalie was seething. "I don't need to be told by an underpaid doctor who I can sleep with. My brother was murdered in cold blood because of who he wanted to sleep with. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks; I will continue to exercise my free right. He's married. So what? That's his conscious, not mine. I'm in no binding arrangement." "If Austin's cover is blown," Landon said, "He will die. I cannot allow that." "I haven't told a soul..." Natalie said slowly, "Have you?" "Certainly not!" Landon said, "Only five people know." "FIVE?!" Natalie nearly shrieked, "You, me, Austin. Who else?!" "Sabrina Kim," Landon said, "And Austin's wife, Katherine." "I love him," Natalie said, "I swore to secrecy our first night. He will not be discovered." "Good," Landon said, "I hope you can find a way to live with yourself." "The same goes for you," Natalie said, "You better cure my mother. Or I'll have to interfere." Landon and Natalie locked eyes before Landon returned to Isobel's room, his heart hammering at his chest. LANDON'S APARTMENT Austin read the last letter. He was crying. Katherine loved him more than anyone. More than Natalie. They had been married for eighteen years. Eighteen years and hardly any fights, any regrets, any anxiety. They agreed on nearly everything, their beliefs steadfast and congruous. And he had given it all away for a disgusting fling. An immoral dalliance. He was horrified with himself. He reached for his cell phone and dialed Natalie's number. "Austin!" she answered, "You won't believe who just bombarded me with..." "Natalie, this is over," Austin said, "We can't continue this. I can't betray Katherine any longer. I trust you'll keep my secret until everything is sorted, but until then..." The line was silent. "Until then this needs to stop." Natalie was breathing softly. "I understand," she said, "Of course I'll keep your secret. Goodbye, Austin." She hung up. Austin gathered the letters and went to his bedroom. He found a pen and paper and began his own letter to his wife. CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II The Father was not in the Church; Ophelia had seen him go out with the doctor. Ophelia hurried over to the basement door. There was no harm in checking. What was the Father hiding? Drugs? Money? Pornography? Satanic candles? A copy of The DaVinci Code? Angels & Demons? Supernatural DVDs? The door was locked, as expected. Ophelia stuck a bobby pin into the lock and jiggled until it cracked open. Ophelia descended the stone steps to a cavern-like basement. It reminded her of an ancient Roman tomb. She looked around; there was nothing. Just a few open coffins and ripped Bibles. A cracked pew. Several dusty relics. But ultimately nothing of any value or conviction. She took a quick picture with her phone before going back upstairs. The Father was waiting at the open door. He looked irate. "What are you doing in the Church's basement?" he asked. "Looking for you," Ophelia said innocently, sweeping around him. He clasped his hands in front of him, adjusting his glasses. "Ophelia," he said, "You are an unwanted presence in this Church. You bestow nothing but trouble." "If you're referring to your clergyman," Ophelia said, "I had to do my job." "I did not know lying to Priests was in your job description," Father Kelly said. "Careful," Ophelia said, "Best not get on my bad side. There's an eternal storm here. You don't want to sail into the maelstrom." "What are you talking about?" Father Kelly said. "There's something in that basement," Ophelia said, "Or at least there was. I don't know what you're hiding, Father, but I hope whatever it is does not affect the wellbeing of others." "That basement is purely storage," the Father said, "I have nothing to hide in the Sanctity of Christ!" Ophelia inhaled. "I hope you're right," she said, "If so, the maelstrom will guide you back to light." "What is this metaphor to which you continuously refer?" Father Kelly said. Ophelia reached behind her and patted one of the stone columns. "I've lived here a long time, Father," Ophelia said, "I've seen the murders. One after the other. You can't ignore them. I think it's time everyone saw the big picture: someone is murdering all these people. They're not random! There's an overarching motive. Anyone is capable of the crimes. Yourself included." Father Kelly looked visibly disturbed. "Enjoy the rest of your day," Ophelia said, turning to the door. Father Kelly said nothing. Outside, Ophelia opened her phone and activated the camera attached to one of the columns. It was a panoramic camera; it showed every part of the Church including the door, the altar, and the basement door. If the Father was guilty of any crime, and she hoped he wasn't, she would be able to apprehend him. Ophelia reflected briefly on her blurted monologue. Maelstroms and motives. Suspects and murders. There was something wrong in Sawyer Gulch, but she was no where near discovering what. SHERIFF'S HOUSE The Sheriff's phone rang in his office. He left Isobel's room. She was doing much better now. She ate, she drank water, she was watching television and reading books just like before her depression. Before Jet's death. Silas lifted the receiver and removed his notepad and pen from his vest pocket. "Sheriff Silas Sterling," he said. "Silas!" a booming voice replied, "How are you, my friend?" "Cecil!" Silas said, smiling broadly, "Howdy! I'm doing great. How about yourself?" "Splendid," Cecil, the Sheriff from a neighboring town said, "Listen, I'm calling about one of your missing people." "Oh," Silas said, moving papers around on his desk, "Who?" "Christine Chelsea. Goes by Christie. Blonde hair..." "Christie!" Silas said, "Thank God! Have you found her?" Cecil laughed. "Not really. She found me. I know that not many of your missing people actually turn up, so I wasn't looking, but she came into my station one day and said she needed to get back to Sawyer Gulch." "Is she hurt?" Silas asked. Cecil said she wasn't. "I'll bring her to you tonight," Cecil said, "She has requested one Bryce Johnston meet her in the Square." "I'll arrange it," Silas said, bidding his friend farewell. He leaned back and sighed in relief. Finally, someone turned up okay. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE The car from the neighboring town arrived that evening. Christie got out, carrying only a backpack. Silas and the other Sheriff embraced and started talking. "Christie!" Bryce said, "Where have you been?" "I'm sorry," Christie said, "I know you must have been worried half to death." "Yeah," Bryce said impatiently, "Where were you?" "Oh," Christie said, "I was at the Inn, when I felt like taking a smoke. I went outside and took a walk, eventually ending up on the outskirts of town." She smiled sheepishly as if embarrassed. "I got lost and ended up in the other town. I'm just so...bad at directions!" Bryce nodded. "Anyway, there was a dust storm and I had to say overnight in the other town. I didn't know how to get back so I asked the other Sheriff." "That she did," Sheriff Cecil Wannaker said, "Lost as a puppy." Christie laughed quietly. "What about Ophelia?" Bryce asked. Christie stared. "Ophelia? What about her?" "Did she take you?" Bryce pressed. Christie shook her head. "I already told you; I got lost. No one kidnapped me." Bryce wanted to believe her. But Ophelia was very threatening the other night. She was hiding something. Something bad. SHERIFF'S HOUSE Natalie went downstairs. She stopped at the bottom. Mom and Dad were curled up on the couch, laughing and chatting. It made Natalie smile herself. She had been so worried about Mom. Natalie poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen. "Goodnight," she said as she walked upstairs. "Love you!" Mom called out. Natalie went into her bedroom. And froze. Oliver was naked in her bed. "Oh," Natalie said. "Hey," Oliver said, winking. "Oh," Natalie repeated. She set her water on her dresser. "Come here," Oliver said all seductively. "I'm not feeling it tonight," Natalie said, "Maybe later." "But I went through all this trouble," Oliver whined. "What trouble?" Natalie scoffed, "You basically live here." "Come on," Oliver begged, "It'll make other guys jealous." Natalie paused. She thought of Austin dumping her. She looked out the window; she could see the light on in Landon and Austin's apartment. Maybe they'd see... "Fine," Natalie said, "I'm all yours." She locked the door. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Christie, having disappeared in the last episode, was found here after one week. She claims to have gotten lost. Landon confronts both Natalie and Austin about their affair. Austin is guilted into breaking up with Natalie. As a result, Natalie starts an affair with Oliver. Ophelia planted the Church camera in this episode. This is the first episode to feature Cecil Wannaker. References Austin's interior monologue about Katherine was inspired by the First Doctor's farewell speech to his granddaughter. Various scandalous objects are mentioned by Ophelia including Supernatural, Angels & Demons, and The DaVinci Code. Trivia *Producers realized a huge plot hole surrounding Christie's disappearance in this episode and had to rectify her story line. *Cecil Wannaker was supposed to be a one-off character, but producers decided to upgrade him to a potentially recurring character. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes